1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to armor and, more specifically, to a method for producing a ballistic resistant carriable article. The desired article includes at least one sheet of ballistic resistant material that is formable to the selected article through shaping said material by cutting or folding to the desired article and attaching through fastener means to the interior surface of the article.
The carriable article is preferably taken from the group of purse, attaché case, backpack and carry-on luggage serving as receptacle for attachment of at least one sheet of ballistic resistant material to the interior surface of the selected article through fastener means preferably taken from the group of double back tape, VELCRO®, snaps and glue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ballistic resistant devices designed for personal protection. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,345 issued to Sgariglia, Jr. on Oct. 2, 1973.
Another patent was issued to Kaufman on Oct. 15, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,863. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,245 was issued to Arakaki on May 16, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 16, 1991 to Chang as U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,733.
Another patent was issued to Norris on Dec. 19, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,738. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,132 was issued to Reed et al. on Jul. 16, 2002. Another was issued to Mills on Jan. 27, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,400 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 3, 2004 to Prather as U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,071.
Another patent was issued to Imblum et al. on Dec. 12, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,899. An International Publication No. WO 01/03531 was published on Jan. 18, 2001 to Norris.
Disclosed is an attaché case that can be used in the conventional manner for transporting personal effects but which additionally functions as an armor shield to protect a user from projectiles fired by handguns. At a time of use an armor assembly is expanded from a compact nested arrangement into an expanded configuration that increases the surface area of the protective shield.
An attaché case constructed to serve as a protective shield against bullet fired from handguns, the case having separate and relatively movable top and bottom sections with the top section including a flexible sidewall with a pouch holding an armor plate releasably attached to the exterior side of the sidewall. A pair of hand straps are attached to the bottom section of the case.
A backpack carrier has a lightweight metal frame embedded in KEVLAR. The KEVLAR is preferably wrapped to form a plurality of layers over the metal frame and the plural layers are held together by the epoxy portion of the KEVLAR which integrally binds laminations of woven carbon-based fabric. The carrier is shaped to provide a substantially bulletproof shield and may also be used as a rifle support by placing the barrel of a rifle in a V-shaped notch provided in an upper portion of the shield.
A suitcase with multiple hinged joints which allow it to unfold into a single plane and designed to be worn as a vest includes a first plate member, a second plate member and an elongated sheet member. The first plate member has a pair of two opposed edges, a first two opposed edges and a second two opposed edges. Each of the first two opposed edges has two straps. One edge of the second two opposed edges has a handle. The second plate member has a pair of two opposed edges, a first two opposed edges and a second two opposed edges. Each of the first two opposed edges has two straps, which are designed to engage and secure with the straps of the first two edges of the first plate member. One edge of the second two opposed edges of the second plate member has a handle which is aligned with the handle of the first plate member. The sheet member has two long edges and two short edges, the two long edges respectively connect the remaining edges of the second two opposed edges of the first and the second plate members.
A combination container for transporting articles which can concurrently be used as a ballistic shield from high speed projectiles such as bullets and/or shrapnel. The container, which can be a backpack, purse, computer carrying case, or similar bag style device, features a forward wall and a rear wall each having forming a compartment therebetween and at least one ballistic shield, attachable to one or both of the forward wall and said rear wall. Upper flaps and lower flaps attached to the bag afford deployable additional protection from attached ballistic shields. A handle provides a means for elevating the deployed elongated flaps and attached bag in front of the user to provide a large area of protection from such high speed projectiles.
A backpack engagable so as to be worn and including an attached covering having load-bearing armor and mounted for movement between a stored condition of the armor toward the backpack and a deployed condition of the armor away from and opposing the backpack.
There is provided dual use body armor that can be alternately used either as a hand held shield which can be concealed in a standard bag (such as an attaché case) or worn as an armor vest, and which can be quickly converted from one use to the other. For this reason the shield would normally be of an approximately rectangular shape. The exact shape may be varied in order to fit in different types of carry bag, or to better conform (for the purpose of comfort or protection) to the shape of the body when unstowed or deployed and worn as a vest. When used as a vest, the invention is preferably comprised of two or more armor panels that unfold or deploy to protect an area of the front and back, and preferably also the side and lower abdomen, of the torso. The front armor panel, back armor panel, side armor panels, and lower abdomen armor panel, are all located on the body by means of a support system. When stowed, the side and lower abdomen armor panels are shaped to fit closely together as in a jigsaw puzzle as the middle layer of a three layer structure. The armor is designed to be unstowed and put on as a vest with no need for fastening or adjustment.
A container for transporting articles that transforms into a ballistic protection unit includes a bag and a detachable panel. The bag includes a first compartment for containment of at least one piece of ballistic shield material. The detachable panel also contains at least one piece of ballistic shield material and is coupled to the bag by at least a first strap. The detachable panel is detachably coupled to the bag. During use, the user may detach the detachable panel from the bag and the bag may be placed over a shoulder of the user, protecting the user from high speed projectiles.
A bullet-resistant defensive device is disclosed made up of layers of bullet resistant material layered together and connected along their peripheral edge on a frame to form a planar shield. The shield so formed works such that a bullet striking the shield causes the layered bullet resistant material to flex thereby dissipating the force of the bullet, the material when it stretches transfers the force of the bullet from a shear mode to a tensile mode. One preferred embodiment incorporates the invention into a clipboard box for use by police officers for protecting against head, neck and hand wounds from handguns fired at close range from vehicles. The hand-held, bullet resistant clipboard box holds documents and writing implements, and the bullet-resistant material is located within the clipboard box interior cavity and configured for catching a fired bullet before it can pass through the entire clipboard.
A combination container for transporting articles which can concurrently be used as a ballistic shield from high speed projectiles such as bullets and/or shrapnel. The container, which can be a backpack, purse, computer carrying case, or similar bag style device, features a forward wall and a rear wall each having a compartment therebetween and at least one ballistic shield, attachable to one or both of the forward wall and said rear wall. Upper flaps and lower flaps attached to the bag afford deployable additional protection from attached ballistic shields. A handle provides a means for elevating the deployed elongated flaps and attached bag in front of the user to provide a large area of protection from such high speed projectiles.
While these ballistic resistant articles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.